In The Eyes Of a Slytherin
by Charm12
Summary: All Slytherin’s seem like evil egomanictical(is that even a word)self-centered morons and lets face it most of us are. Yes, that’s right, I said us. My name is Tasha and I’m a Slytherin. This is my story
1. SLYTHERIN

All Slytherin's seem like evil egomanictical(is that even a word?)self- centered morons and lets face it most of us are yes that's right I said us my name is Tasha and I'm a Slytherin, this is my story  
  
"Omg really I love them to we have so much in common!" I giggled it was my first year going to Hogwarts and I had met a boy that was so like me it was scary, him and his friends' where already more like family to me then my own. This boy's name was James Potter  
  
My name is Tasha I have straight black hair that goes down to my back and is normally in many braids, my eyes or silver-gray and I have very pale skin.  
  
"I can't wait to get sorted I wonder how they do it my mum wouldn't tell me," Remus (another friend of his) sighed. "My brother said we had to wrestle a mountain troll!" a mousy haired boy by the name of Peter Pettigrew squeaked.  
  
"Your brothers an idiot," I sighed all we have to do is put on a bloody hat." "But you don't know how dangerous that could be!" Sirius said in mock drama. Sirius was defiantly cute maybe James would hook us up...oh sorry best be on with it.  
  
Finally after about another hour and a half the train slowed to a stop. "Finally I'm starving," James groaned as we hurried out of our compartment.  
  
"Firs' years ove' here please firs' years ove' here!" boomed a thunderous voice as a giant of a man gestured towards the boats.  
  
"Four ta' a boat please" "Well where going to have to split up," Remus sighed, "Me, James, and Peter will take one boat Tasha, Sirius you take another."  
  
I nearly melted, sadly the journey to the other side of the lake took no time, in what seemed like a second (but was really half an hour) the sorting started  
  
One thousand years or more ago when I was newly sewn there lived  
  
Founders four who names where quite well known: Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
Who's intelligence was surest Salazer Slytherin where blood and cunning  
  
Where prized Godric Gryffindor where bravery was Chariest or perhaps your  
  
Founder is dear Helga Hufflepuff who was loyal just and true arguments  
  
broke out between the founders four of who shall be chosen should it be  
  
those of sharp wit and talent or daring bold and brave like Gryffindor  
  
himself perhaps they should teach those who are just and loyal or  
  
power-hungry and ambitions like Slytherin l a soulution came soon to  
  
light that each might have a house that divides ravenclaw taught only those  
  
who's intelligence was surest while Gryffindor taught those who dwell brave  
  
at heart hufflepuff taught those who where loyal just and true while  
  
slytherin  
  
taught the shrewd and ambitious. The questions stands how do they pick  
  
they're favorites from the throng how to choose those worthy when they  
  
where dead and gone? Tis was Gryffindor who chose this course why he  
  
whipped me off his head and the Founders put some brains in me so I could  
  
choose instead! Slip me snug upon you're ears I've never yet been wrong  
  
you're in good hands(though I have none)For I'll tell you where you belong!  
  
(that's the same song that I used in my other fic because I'm to lazy to think of another one)  
  
Everyone's name seemed to be called fast "Black, Sirius" GRYFFINDOR "Potter, James" GRYFFINDOR "Lupin, Remus" GRYFFINDOR (a/n not doing these in order just so you know...) "Pettigrew, Peter" SL-GRYFFINDOR!  
  
I was just thinking about how horrible it would be to be a Slytherin when my name was called "Wyona, Tasha" I see you have lot's of ambition a small voice said in my ear but bravery none the less a thirst to prove yourself...yes yes its all in your mind I staid quiet, to this day I regret that decision then the hat yelled out something horrible something I would never ever forget  
  
SLYTHERIN! 


	2. First Encounter

a/n sorry this took a while but SOEMONE wouldn't get off cough-Amanda-cough tehe I would also like to thank my wonderful 2 reviewers luv you guysCharm

I remember the walk to the Slytherin table, there where hisses from the crowd and I could have sworn a teacher or to glared at me as I passed but that not the worst part, no, the worst part was when I saw Remus, James, and Sirius.

They where all staring at me like I was some mutant flubber worm then Sirius started hissing James followed suit and that little Git, Peter, started snickering, Remus didn't do anything....

I could feel hot tears well up in my eyes but I blinked furiously and sat down at the green clad table, bloody hat I muttered looking longingly at the Gryffindor table.

When I woke up in my silver four-poster it took me a minute to realize why I felt this bad-no actually it only took me about a second but that's not the point.

"Black...matches my mood," I muttered as I hurried to the great hall, just to get away from that horrible common room as fast as possible; one can only see so much green. "Hun, all the robes are black," said a 1st year Gryffindor as she passed me. "Oh shut it," I muttered.

"ooh lookit it's the ikle Slytherin," a voice chuckled. "James," I said relived "Sirius!" "Tasha, like oh my god!" Sirius said in a fake girlish voice. "W-what," I stammered Sirius and James where always nice...well they where or the entire train ride that I had known them.

"Let me put this in terms you would understand," James said coolly "You Slytherin, we Gryffindor, Slytherin bad, Gryffindor good, you get where I'm going?" "Oh so just because I got sorted into a house with way to much green you don't want to be my friend anymore?!!" I practically yelled, outraged.

"Yup that's about it," Sirius said cheerfully. I could hardly believe my ears so much for me and Sirius. With that James and Sirius turned around and walked away, but that was just my first encounter.

When I reached the Great Hall I could have sworn some of the teachers glared at me; except the head of my house, Professor Thereas, at least SHE'S friendly I thought.

A Teacher walked around handing out schedules, I saw I had Potion's first, with the Gryffindors, looking over at there table I saw many of them where groaning that they had to take potions with those 'green jerks' I mean seriesly! Where not all bad....

"Then the Filthy little mudblood said..." A Blonde haired Slytherin was saying to some greasy haired kid, ok maybe most of us where, This was going to be a looooooooong day.

like it? I didn't but that's not what matters theres a little blue button at the bottom of the screen click on it and see what happens!


	3. Sausages and Smiles

Hey I'd like to thanx all my reviews I'm glad you like it an especial thanks to katriana souless for getting hooked :D you made my day

I _guess_ you could say I didn't like Hogwarts ah hell with it bugged me, why was _I _put into a house with a horrible fashion sense.

I mean what did _I_ ever do, oh well I guess that explains it hehe

At least my roommates weren't that bad in fact I could hardly belive they where sorted into Slytherin.

"Omg, did you see Lily Evans today her hair was like, totally frizzy," Melanie snickered flicking her long black hair over her shoulder

"Lets call her Miss. Frizz," Jade giggled, tying her beautiful brown hair into long ponytail, she was my best friend, but sometimes she got the love of being who the Slytherins wanted her to be and well...last time Sirius called her 'miss Slytherin' he got a kick erm....

"C'mon, Jade, we have transfiguration," I sighed tying one final braid and pulling her from the room.

.........................................................................................................

"Detention Miss Wyona," The strict voice of the Transfiguration teacher said. I sighed "just because _you're_ old and wrinkly is no reason to give a innocent-" Jade and Marissa(another one of my roommates) snorted "-girl like me detention" I finished glaring at both of them.

"Two weeks detention...for ALL of you," Professor McGonagall said strictly "and _don't make me make it four," _"Oh no we would NEVER want to do that," Marissa snorted flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

I would swear James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked like they where about to burst from not laughing, I glared at all of them and they cracked, "bastards," I muttered.

Before the teacher could say anything else the bell rang and I hurried away before she could see me after class. "Tanya! Wait up!" A Familiar guys voice called; I turned around James and Sirius where running towards me.(a/n I REALLY wanted to stop the chapt. here but all she did was nag nag nag nag sooo..it continues :K)

"That was hil_arious," _James sighed when he caught up with me. "Brilliant, just brilliant," Sirius sighed. "Erm...thanks..." I trailed off, "Look where really sorry about where the sorting hat put you," James said awkwardly.

Sirius said nothing until James jabbed him in the ribs "yeah and erm...we still want to be your friend even though you have a house full of bast-OW" Sirius yelled rubbing his arm where James had slapped him.

I giggled, "sooo what? Are we going to like have a Secret Friendship or something?" I asked confused "Ye-" Sirius started to respond but before he could continue Marissa, Jade and Michael started walking towards us.(a/n no I am not going to keep going...nope I am most certainly not what? You'll give me a chocolate bar?! How am I supposed- oh TWO chocolate bars!! Ok!)

"Quick pretend you don't like me," I hissed, James and Sirius looked confused for a second then evil grins slid onto their faces.

"And DON'T think about coming near us again," Sirius said loudly as the three girls approached; they all stopped in their tracks.

"Yeah and just as a reminder, _wingardiom laviousa!"(_sorry if I spelled that wrong) James cried waving his wand at me. Before I new what was happening I was in the air, a wave of my wand later and Sirius was being attacked by sausages.

"AHHH!" Sirius let out a girley scream "SAUAGES! THERE OUT TO GET ME AHHHHH!" I fought back a laugh, which was extremely hard mind you, at the sight of Sirius getting attacked by sausages and James trying to free him from their wrath.

"Teaches me huh!" I called to him giving him a slight wink. James winked back and grabbed Sirius as best he could with the sausages flying around him, "see you in flying class," James spat hauling Sirius away, but not before Sirius smiled at me.


	4. Flying Practice and an UPDATE

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took THAT LONG to update first i got grounded and then my damn sister got a virius onto the computer so Microsoft Word broke down, i'm typing this from Word Pad! i can't find the spell check so please ignore any spelling errors here are the first 2 reviewers nah i'm to lazy to type more :P  
  
Shadow929: I know..but they where actually quite nice when they where in school but ill see what I can do Marauder-obsessed: yay you reviewed and what I LIKE sausages lol  
  
Well without further ado here's the next chapey :D &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"You what?!" a voice hissed into the morning air. "Keep it down Pettigrew," Sirius whispered furiously, "they might hear us!" "You made friends with a Slytherin," Peter repeated dumbly of course he always sounded dumb but this one…. "I'm glad you were able to settle your differences," Remus said brushing some graying hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Aww Remmy-"Sirius started, "Don't call me that." "ANYWAY we didn't really make friends with her," Sirius continued excitedly "we just said that so she'd be a better prank target!"  
  
"but-but it's not her fault the sorting hat put her in Slytherin," Remus protested. "So?" James and Sirius said at once "She's still a Slytherin therefore…Pranks." James said grinning evilly the first one will start once she gets out here for flying lessons. ……………………………………………………………………………….  
"So what did the Gryffindors' want with you," Jade asked curiously as they made they're way outside. "Oh the usual, we hate burn in hell I do wish they would come up with something better though," I sighed.  
  
Marissa giggled "I saw what you did to Black." Jade laughed as well, "classic…well not really but it was still pretty funny." I grinned this might have been a pretty good day…if I hadn't gone to Flying lessons.  
  
"One," James muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "two," Remus said dully. There was silence where everyone glared at Peter. "Oh right," he said distractedly "FIVE!" "git," Sirius muttered. "Three!"  
  
"what-the…" Jade asked looking around in bewilderment at the firecracker that had just zoomed by her head turning her hair green. "Now your spirited!" Sirius called to her laughing hysterically.  
  
"Wingardium leviousa," James said and to my surprise he directed his wand at me, I was lifted into the air. "I can't belive I fell for it," I muttered furiously attempting to get down.  
  
"OW god danmit!!" James's voice yelled and looking up from my place on the ground I saw Jade standing besides James looking very satisfied and James looking as if he was in great pain.  
  
Lucky them(and me) the flying teacher walked out(she looked like she had dropped the toaster in her bath that morning.)  
  
"Morning all," The teacher said crisply "I am Madam Hooch now I want you to hold your hand up by your broom and yell UP!" "how about we just get you a hairbrush and we'll call it even," Michael giggled tossing her hair, and gazing at a fourth year Slytherin who was helping out.  
  
The air was suddenly filled with loud shoutings of "UP!," i even heard one Hufflepuff call "C'mere broomie come on…." I was just about to look up to tell Jade when a broom sped past everyone else smacking me in the head and knocking me over backwards.  
  
"s-sorry," a voice stuttered and I saw Peter(stupid git) running towards me to retrieve the broom, however, he did not look sorry at all, looking as though he was fighting back laughing; looking a little further I saw James and Sirius exchange high fives, Remus just sat in the backround.  
  
I blinked tears out of my eyes, i couldn't belive I had fallen for that! Most of all though, i couldn't belive i had once considered these foul people as my friends. 


	5. To Be Hurt

Thanks to my two reviewers

_LCH8292_: I know I feel so sad that's why I wanna add a little romance for her into this….

Shadow929: I know Remus is always so nice but James and Sirius…-sighs- stupid git

to be hurt  
to feel lost  
to be left out in the dark  
to be kicked  
when you're down  
to feel like you've been pushed around  
to be on the edge of breaking down  
when no ones there to save you  
no you dont know what its like  
welcome to my life Simple Plan, Welcome To My Life

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I gasped my eyes opening wide as I clutched my chest and sat in bed breathing heavily. I hadn't remembered that day since it had happen 5 years ago. "You okay Tash?" Marissa asked groggily rolling over in bed squinting at me.

"Yeah…I'm fine hun," I mumbled swinging my long legs out of the green silken bed and making my way to the bathroom. Jade was already there, applying liberal amounts of silver eye shadow and examining her reflection in the mirror. "Morning to you too," I muttered grabbing my toothbrush.

Ten minutes later I was dressed in my Slytherin robes, green eye shadow, dark lipstick, and my favorite black gloves and moaning at Michael and Jade to hurry up, Marissa had left 5 minutes ago…she wasn't a very patient sort of person.

Five minutes later: god what where they doing in that bathroom…

Six minutes later: never mind I don't want to know

9 minutes later: "Oh screw it I'm leaving," I muttered pushing my way through the stone entrance.

Of course being that this was a Monday and I was not quite awake yet I ran straight into someone; it wasn't the Slytherin way to apologize so I just flipped my hair and said coolly "watch where your going."

"Oh I'm so sorry to block your way your majesty," came a sarcastic voice. Whirling around I saw with horror the very face I had dreamt of, "shove it Black," I said flatly pushing past him to get to the Great Hall but Sirius's laughter and the picture of his smirk remained etched in my memory all through breakfast, I didn't eat a thing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You could have waited ya know," Jade grumbled as we waited for the potion's professor outside the dungeon's. "You were taking to long," I said flatly, before Jade could respond or Michael could interrupt; Mr. Hilet swept past us into the Dungeon, the 5th year class followed and the lesson began.

"Oooh he's hot," Jade whispered as we grounded beetles for our Strengthening Solution. "That's Sirius Black, and James Potter is next to him," I said automatically, reddening slightly as Jade and Marissa turned to stare at me.

"They're Gryffindors," I mumbled turning away from Michael's inquisitive look to stare at the two boys. "Forget I said anything," Jade muttered looking disgusted.

The lesson dragged on until lunch, when the bell rang I grabbed my bag, swung it over my shoulder, and hurried towards the Great Hall not waiting for my fellow roommates. Of course I just had to look back to see if anyone was following and ran right into a hard solid object.

"Oh sorry did I hit you," a soft voice asked sounding worried, I turned around and saw a pair of honey eyes looking down at me, concerned. "I'm fine." I said flatly quickly turning away from him, I remembered him, how he had just stood there and did nothing while I had been beaten up by a bloody broomstick.

Without looking at him I grabbed my book off the floor and hurried into the great hall. "Bye…Tasha," Remus whispered bending down to pick his book up off the floor, he found with some horror that it was gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"The Lunar Cycle," I read aloud looking at Jade and Marissa curiously, "This isn't mine."

"Yeah who would want to read about the moon," Jade laughed flipping through the book.

"The next full moon is Friday," Michael shrugged sitting down and pulling some bread towards her, "Maybe they're some outer space geek."

"We should go check the moon out," I said shrugging, "It might be fun." "Ok, we'll all meet in the Common Room at 6:00," Jade nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

There a cliffie…sorta. If you didn't get it it was Remus's book on the lunar cycle that Tasha picked up I'm thinking about some romance between Tasha and Remus…what do you think??


	6. In The Moonlight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_From a distant I recall  
The howling of an animal  
Shadows moving in rhythem wich the trees  
The night has never seen the grey of day   
My hands caressed by moonlight  
My eyes close to the melody of night_

Close your eyes - close your mind  
and dancing in the moonlight  
Close your eyes - close your mind  
and dancing in the moonlight-Crematory, Moonlight

"_Ouch_ bloody hell Mari you stepped on my toe," I moaned as I hopped around on one foot. "Well it's dark," she said defensively smoothing down her hair.

Being the drama queens we all were we had all worn some form of black to 'blend and still be sexy' according to Michael. I wore a tight black top that clung to my small figure and dark jeans. My hair was pulled back into a bun with whisps that fell into my eyes; I brushed one of these away annoyingly and glared at Marissa.

Marissa(Or Mari) wore a dark black halter top and black leather pants(never misses a chance to show off her ass, that one) her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with a few curled strands that fell just short of her chin, she in turn glared at Jade who had just joined us.

Jade had on a tight fitting black spaghetti strap top and light black capris that stopped just short of her ankles. Her hair was pulled back and secured with a clip(black O' course) except for a single strand that she always kept down, she glanced down at Michael.

Michael was wearing a black tube top(I mean of all the nights….) and long black pants. Her hair was in two French braids(which had been done by me thank you very much) with two strands that fell into her eyes, she glared at a tree.

"Stop fooling around!" Jade hissed attempting to take a step only to trip over a large tree root and fall over, "Damn nature," she muttered angrily.

I rolled my eyes and stepped over Jade's body and into the cluster of tree's beckoning the other girls to follow; we walked for what had to be at least 10 minutes before Marissa stopped us. "My feet hurt," she grumbled massaging her ankle, "Why don't we just go back?"

"Well _maybe_ you shouldn't have worn _platforms_," Jade said through gritted teeth.

Marissa opened her mouth to retort but a loud howl cut her off, "What was that?" Michael gasped clinging to me.

"I dunno…probably a bird or something," I said attempting to appear cool and unconcerned.

"Hey maybe it was that tree over there," Marrisa giggled attempting a joke while pointing to a tree that was thrashing around violently.

The howl came again, though this time it seemed louder, "Lets get out of here," Jade whimpered. "I'm scared Tasha- lets just go."

"Come on," I said sternly, "There's nothing to be afraid of, that noise we heard was probably an owl or a- what's wrong with your guys you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"W-w…" Marissa stammered backing away slowly, "W-w…"

"Don't. Turn. Around." Jade said quietly "Don't move…"

"What?" I asked nervously, "Guy's this isn't funny, this is-" I heard a soft growl from behind me and, against my will, turned my head just enough to see a large grey animal, yellow fangs stuck out of it's mouth and it's familiar looking honey eyes were fixed on me.

"WOLF!" I screamed taking off running, I darted through tree's and bushes, the others forgotten, getting away was all that was on my mind.

"TASHA!" I heard a voice scream, rolling onto the ground to avoid the snarling animal I turned my head to see Michael waving frantically at me from the violent tree which for some reason no longer seemed to be thrashing.

I leaped to my feet turning sharply to the side, doing so feeling my ankle crack painfully. I ran with all the speed I had towards the tree finally jumping and knocking both Marissa and myself into a tunnel in the tree.

We tumbled down a dark and narrow passage landing in a tangle of limbs at the bottom to be greeted by a very shaken looking Michael, "Where's Jade?" She asked fearfully looking around for the brunette.

I shook my head sadly, "I don't know Michael…I don't know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

There hopefully that's long enough for you I don't know what I should have happened to Jade…any ideas? RR Luvs Charm


End file.
